No Strings
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: It was just suppose to be a mutual partnership. No Strings attached. Free of emotional attachments and the works. But then he had to go and unintentionally break the deal.


**A/N: I own nothing and claim no copyright. Human Target belongs to Fox and D. The characters to them and the actors/actresses that play them. All meant for entertainment purpose only. I make no money!**

**No Strings**

No strings attached. No emotional connection. It was a business agreement, so to speak. A "you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" kind of thing. That was the deal going in to their _partnership_. Sexual agreements weren't uncommon in the field. Ways of relieveing stress had to be found, and he damn well knew beating the stuffing out of a punching bag could only do so much.

"_Ames, what are you-!"_

"_Okay would you just shut up for once, please? Let me do this."_

Getting a blowjob in the Eldo – Eldo 2.0 as Chance and Ames jokingly called it – hadn't been on his to do list that day, but once he got over the fact that it was fucking Ames, he'd appreciated it. And the gloating or smug "look what I made you do" look never came like he'd expected. Chance had said she'd been showing some signs of growing the fuck up. He'd gotten a first hand view of that.

"_Dude if we do this, I don't want any crying afterwards."_

_She rolled her amber eyes and snorted. "Yeah, whatever. It's just sex. You need to let some off and so do I."_

And the deal was sealed. Two years of no attachments. They both went about their lives. She dated from time to time and he'd sometimes find himself visiting his ex and son. Nothing intimate came out of it. She had started dating this waiter; dude was clean to the point of not even having a smudge on his high school record. Least his son didn't call the dude dad. He didn't think he could handle that. He wasn't as detached as people thought and he fucking knew it. Especially when it came to his son.

"_I can't tonight."_

_He stood in the doorway, watching her slide into a skimpy dress that just covered her ass and a pair of heels that could kill someone if she decided to kick them. Her hair was up, exposing more of her sun kissed skin. _

"_New guy?"_

_She shook her head and he frowned. Same guy again? She'd been seeing some younger kid – well kid to him; twenty-nine year old – who was a lawyer out of his second term at law school. This was their third date. Most of them didn't last for a second._

He showed nothing as he blocked out her gushing to Ilsa about her date – "Thomas bought out the whole restaurant just for us!" – as he poked around the wiring of the super computer, munching on a muffin and drinking his second cup of tea. Carmine lay nearby, nudging his tools with his wet nose.

He buried himself in fixing the glitches of the machine to the point that he almost hadn't heard Ilsa ask him if he'd like another cup of tea. He'd declined with a grunt. He could feel the boss's eyes on his back for longer than necessary before he heard her heels clicking away.

"_Is there a reason you're being a total ass?"_

_He looked up from his laptop as she toweled herself off, removing the oil as best she could until she could get to a hot shower. She was giving him a pout that he snorted at before going back to work, ignoring her question. He half expected her to protest his silence with screeching annoyance. But all he was met with was silence as she walked off to the employee showers._

Two weeks later her date – the lawyer again; Thomas Spiel – was introducing himself to Ilsa as he came to pick Ames up for a lunch date. He was of average height and rather built for a lawyer. His hair was a mousy brown and slicked back. He wore a nice suite and politely discussed politics with Ilsa, neither agreeing or disagreeing with her views; smooth.

He had to slide by the guy a few times as he worked. Ames hung off his arms and he was able to catch a few loving coos passed between them. It made a sour taste in his mouth that he found hard to ignore. He swallowed down his tea so hard it left a lump in his throat as he went back to working on the new tracking device he and Winston were going to test on Chance.

"_You know you're really acting like an ass, Guerrero," Ames snarled at him as she tried to block him from leaving the warehouse. Everyone but they – and Chance who had retired up to his loft – had left for the day after finishing a two week mission involving a kidnapped daughter of a wealthy businessman. His butler did it._

_Guerrero raised a brow at her as he easily was able to move her out of the way by shoving past her fot the elevator. He felt himself stiffen as her arm whipped out and grabbed his wrist. He mashed his teeth at the odd electrical jolt he felt at the contact of skin on skin._

_He had to strain to hear the whispered question. "Are you mad at me?" For this he didn't have an answer. He pulled his arm free and grunted about having a client waiting before leaving her standing in the waiting room of the office. _

Another two months later and he ran into Thomas kissing Ames goodbye as he dropped her off at the office. She had a "cloud nine" glow about her as she walked past him and punched in her access code to get into the building. He caught a wiff of the new perfume she was wearing and couldn't help but miss her natural musk and cherry blossom mist she use to spray on; not this peppermint and spice crap.

"_Man, you're jealous!" Guerrero scowled deeply, glaring at Chance as the two squared off. He'd asked Guerrero to spar with him. He'd messed up his leg a week back on a mission and wanted to make sure he was still on par._

_He caught Chance's leg easily before flipping him sideways. "Dude," he warned as Chance opened his mouth, knowing he was going to say something along the same line again. Last thing he needed was Chance throwing his "you could be in the L-word" bullshit. He'd been throwing it at him for the last two weeks since Guerrero had come clean about the recent tension building inside him._

_Chance gave a boyish shrug before grinning childishly as he bounces on his heels, swinging out at Guerrero, catching him off guard._

A month later he was in a compromising position. Ames was pressed against her door, long legs wrapped around his waist, fingers curled in his hair, her lips locked hungrly to his. He couldn't blame her for this. He was the one who broke the agreement. He was the one who threatened to send a certain lawyer to the bottom of the San Fran bay if he didn't disappear.

He'd been surprised by receiving no protest. Instead he got a wicked – smug – grin and a "it's about damn time" before they were tangled into each other. Eventually he found the doorknob and was carrying her into her apartment, kicking the door shut and throwing them both down onto the couch, clothes hazardously slung across the room.

_He toyed with her hair as she buried her face into his chest, her grin having never left her face as they basked in the after glow. The smug look she gave him only caused him to roll his eyes. He knew she was waiting for him to say _it. _Say _those words _like she had during their toss on the couch._

_He wasn't ready for that just yet. He wasn't sure what it was that he'd been feeling these last few months and he wasn't about to rush it. Instead he shut her up as she opened her mouth, his covering hers and muffling any words she might have said._

**R & R Plz**

**I blame oldandnewfirm! I thought I was off my Ames/Guerrero kick… Apparently not! xD**


End file.
